User talk:Artantic
-- Happy65 (Talk) 12:13, June 18, 2012 Hello Feel free to ask me ANYTHING and Remember. - The Administration (Mixer2301) INVITED! Artantic,your invited to my party of 500 edits!.be sure to check my blog,it has ALL the info.and Come with Party Hat! Vikey OUT! Wiki Discussion Meeting Hello, Be sure to attend the Wiki Discussion Meeting today on this wiki chat! Your voice can change the future of the wiki. Thank you, The Administration Request I finished the custom penguin you wanted, but before I give it to you did you want any kind of background or your name anywhere? Or would you rather just have the penguin by itself? Choco Late9 23:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Final Here's your finished request. Hope that everything is all right with it and that you like it. Choco Late9 16:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) I got a reason to not merge! Hi Art, You Know that everyone wants to merge cus Screenhog is on the other wiki? Well he has an account on ours! Here's the link: User:Screenhog at Rocketsnail. You are the first one i have told as you are my best friend on this wiki! C H U N K Y P.S. I see you have copied my user page music, and I want you to: Keep it! It's so cool and I want to have everyone with it! Thx! Hello Hi There -- Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 15:00, August 12, 2012 (UTC) null Sorry Hey Art, I haven't had time to look at my interview sign-up page, And I just noticed you had put your name down. Will Sunday 19th August be all right? It would be earlier, But im going away till Friday and coinsCP got the Saturday place. If this is not OK Then please give me the best date for you after the Sunday. Yours sincerely, C H U N K Y Reply Reply Reply! Oh, and check out my awesome blogs! Interview Hello Artantic, You Put Your name down for an interview, so I would like you to write a paragraph about yourself, your penguin and what you do on this wiki. Please include the answers to all of these questions: #How often do you edit on this wiki? #Who is your best friend on this wiki? #What is your target on the wiki? #Do you wish to be an admin in the future? #I often see you with other penguins that i don't know: Who are they? Please answer all these questions and more if possible After that just post your answers on My Talk Page. Please be aware that your paragraph will be shown in one of my blogs. [[User:C H U N K Y|'C H U N K Y']] [[User_talk:C H U N K Y|'Villainous Crabs Rule!!']] Jonah Simm Hi Artantic! You were in my iggy! I was trying to ask if you wanted me to join the wiki! Whaddya Say? Is it free, does it protect private info? I need to know. Plz respond! well hi first of course u can join and it is a free wiki and the chat is safe as long there's chat mods yeah of course its free Youtube Hi Art this is obviously your choice but can you suscribe to my youtube channel http://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5DvtJ8OuufqJKfLneIHt9w?feature=mhee you dont have too but i t will be much appreciated! Cya Abirdmeister 10:03, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Free items for all! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:44, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Please note that your userpage has been protected 2 times. The Administration (Mixer2301) do you know aunt arctics password? Sling King Beginner BUDDY! why arent i on ur friends list :( User:Dororo111122 Featured Igloos Hey Artantic! Thanks so much for noticing! It's kind of a odd story: during the Medieval Party this year, I was picked for a featured igloo! Then, when the What's New Blog updated, there I was! I don't know why they chose those igloos, but I'm not complaining. ;) Thanks again. --'Ocean6100 (talk) 13:32, November 7, 2012 (UTC)' Thx artantic! srry i took long on the rewrite im new at this:p Help Me Track Herbert! Your Invited! To, Server: Abominable Backup servers: *Ice Berg *Blizzard *Adventure It's 12:30 PM GÖFLŁŸ! Herbert Tracking Party Im SOOOOO Sorry Art, but the Herbert Tracking party has been delayed! GÖFŁŸ Happy Birthday Happy Birthday dude . User:Arsenal55702 Your custom. :) Hey Art! Here's your requested custom penguin. I hope ya like it! :) --'Ocean6100 (talk) 15:57, November 29, 2012 (UTC)' Hey Its Razaq1 Hey Art can you can login your penguin and take a pic of my outfit im wearing add it to my user page gallery and name it "my winter outfit" after you come back from the Masdi ASAP thanks Art you my best friend on this wiki! Razaq1 (talk) Friends I was just looking at your friends section of your page, and I noticed that I'm not on there. Could you possibly add me on it? Also, I've made a template for my friends, and you're one of them, so go ahead and put this on the templates section of your page. I met Cena12121 Dude i met Cena12121 XD and he liked my igloo :D Arsenal55702 (talk)GunnerTID A very severe one for excessively spamming caps